Icebreaker
by wonderlandcb15
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Elsa the Snow Queen and The Guardian, Jack Frost. But who knows the story of how their destinies became connected? This is a tale of friendship, danger, and love, as Jack works to protect Elsa and her powers from the evil Pitch Black.
1. Info

In my mind, the first few chapters take place a few months before Elsa's accident with Anna when they were kids, and before Jack becomes a guardian. In later chapters, it directly corresponds with Frozen's storyline, but still before RotG. It is definitely spoiler filled, so I suggest you watch the movies first.

I'll also most likely go back every now and then and edit chapters I feel were lacking details or anything.

Another thing, I'm taking inspiration from some pieces of artwork/comics from tumblr or Instagram, so I'll be sure to give credit to those artists in the after comments.

Thank you! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Little Elsa didn't know why or how she managed to survive the fall from the bell tower.

Not only that, but she didn't understand how she fell in the first place.

It had all started when she and Anna had decided to play a game of hide-and-seek. Anna prided herself on being very adept at the game, and insisted upon playing it whenever the chance arose. It was on this particular morning in early June that the opportunity appeared. The sisters were bored since their parents were busy in court and the servants were in a frenzy trying to prepare for a ball that would occur to celebrate the new trade agreements that would take place in the court meeting.

"I'm so booooooored," exclaimed Anna, throwing herself flat on her back in their shared bedroom, ever the drama queen. Her toys lay discarded around her since Elsa had abandoned playing dolls with her in favor of a book. The older sister looked down from her place on the bed and giggled at her sister's silliness. She set down the novel and sat up.

"Maybe we could ride our bike outside! It's a nice day," Elsa remarked, straightening out her rumpled dress.

"We can't go play without our nurse, and she's busy like everyone else," Anna pointed out with a small pout. She glanced around the room, wishing that the ballroom was empty so that Elsa could do what the little sister called "the magic", but that was impossible with the rushed state the castle was in. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with excitement. She turned to her sister and said tentatively, "You wanna play hide-and-seek?"

"But you always win when we play!"

"Oh pleeeeaaaase Elsa? Please please please please?" She scrambled over to her sister and clasped her tiny hands together, pulling her best pout. Elsa looked down at her sister while trying to fight a small smile, but she was fighting a losing battle. She broke and laughed, pushing away her sisters face lightly.

"You're it! Start counting!" Elsa sang as she jumped down from the bed, ran to the door and looked back. Anna grinned and turned, hiding her face in the bed covers.

"One...two...three..."

The younger sister's counting faded as Elsa closed the door and rushed down the hallway.

_Where to hide, where to hide..._

_Behind the tapestry?_

_No, I hid there last time._

_Inside the suit of armor?_

_No, that was a dumb idea. How would I get out anyway?_

She ran around twists and turns in the castle, narrowly avoiding crashing into staff members that were, luckily, too busy to stop her and chastise her. All the while, Elsa looked for a new hiding place she hadn't tried yet, and unfortunately found none.

_Darn, and I bet she's finished counting too! I gotta find somewhere quick!_

Suddenly, a dark corner entered the older sister's field of vision. Curiosity piqued, she quickly ran over to inspect the darkness, only to find a staircase that she had never seen before. Elsa looked up into the darkness curiously, confused as to why it was there or how she hadn't ever noticed it before. As she stood there, Elsa could have sworn she felt a cold presence intrude the space around her. Though she preferred the cold, the girl shivered with discomfort. There was just something wrong about the lingering feeling. Then, out of nowhere, Elsa seemed to hear a voice come from the darkness. Although it was odd and as cold as the air, the older sister was drawn to it, and she visibly leaned towards the staircase. Unaware of her actions, she placed one foot slowly on the first step and fixed her eyes upward.

Distant footsteps sounded from behind Elsa, startling her from her trance. Panicked and determined to not be found by her younger sister, Elsa hurriedly climbed the steps in front of her, mentally noting that the presence she had felt before was suddenly gone.

…..

Jack Frost was one of those immortal beings that had a tendency to do the unexpected. So, as fate had it, he found himself in the sunny kingdom of Arendelle in June, despite his obvious preference of the cold.

As Jack flew over the mountains, he took in a breath when his eyes landed on the picturesque sight of Arendelle. The kingdom was nestled in between a collection of mountain ranges and a fjord that let out into a river. Though he thought it would look prettier covered in ice and snow, the view still took the immortal's breath away. He shot down to the docks, watching the hustle and bustle of the town. Fisherman prepared to head out on their boats or carried their day's prizes up the docks. People milled about the marketplace while children ran around, enjoying the fine summer weather. The normalcy of it all made Jack smile, and he quickly raced to catch up to the kids.

They were all racing down to the docks, no doubt going to visit the fisherman that had come back with their catches. The immortal grinned devilishly and said, "I think it's time to add some fun into the mix."

Jack quickly tapped the ground with his staff as he flew in front of the running group, laughing at the sudden chorus of exclamations and squeals as the children slipped and slid along, some falling forward. Yet none of them managed to stop their fast descent until they reached the water. Most of them managed to slide off to the side or slow down enough to come to a stop on their own. However, the head of the group wasn't as fortunate, and he toppled into the shallow water after being bumped into by his friend. This had all of the kids giggling and laughing, while Jack fully roared with laughter.

"Sorry, kid. Hey! Who said a little water hurt anyone?" he chuckled as the boy tried shaking some of the water off. He left the kids to help their friend out of the water and to inspect the melted ice that Jack had formed only minutes before.

Frost sped through the village, taking in the people walking around, the smell of the bakeries nearby, and the sounds of people laughing, chattering, and yelling. As he watched, Jack couldn't help but think that he should come back around in the winter time, when he was in his element and could get away with making some snow days.

Then, a piercing scream had everyone turn. Jack whipped his head around, his eyes landing on a giant palace. The crowd burst into collective murmurs and whispers, catching part of the immortal's attention.

"That came from the palace..."

"You don't think...?"

"Someone could be hurt! Should we go look?"

_Well I'm certainly not going to just sit here and think about helping._ Jack took off at top speed, sailing over the gates and looking around the grounds for a sign of trouble.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jack's eyes shot up to a bell tower, where he was horrified to see a small girl of about 7 years hanging by her fingertips from the alcove. A shadow vanished as Jack watched, but he gave little thought to it, racing with determination to save the girl.

….

Elsa raced up the steps in the mysterious corridor, determined to win at hide-and-seek for once. She climbed and climbed, disregarding the fact that she was only guessing where the steps led to, since it was still pitch black. She continued climbing for several minutes, vaguely wondering if this was still a good idea and whether she should just go back down and take her chances with the tapestry hiding place. But she had come too far to give up now, so Elsa continued climbing the steps before her until she saw a light appear. The little princess climbed until the light became more profound. At the most, she expected a mysterious room or storage space; therefore, she was shocked to feel the breeze she felt and to see that she was only a few feet away from falling off what she realized was the bell tower.

Frightened, little Elsa backed up to the doorway, this time completely sure that she would rather hide in the tapestry instead. Just as she was about to turn around however, a black horse that appeared to be made out of glittering smoke blocked her path. The princess fell back when it reared at her, and in a sudden burst of adrenaline, she shot a dart of ice at the creature, causing it to burst in a cloud of smoke.

"Ah, so the predictions were true," the same cold voice from before said. Elsa's blood ran cold when it chuckled. The voice no longer held the same compelling feeling as before. Her eyes still on the doorway, the girl watched as two more of the smoky horses melted from the shadows.

"Do you like my nightmares, child? I'm quite fond of them; just learned how to make them, you know. They feed on fear, and let me tell you," he chuckled, "you're positively crawling with fear."

Elsa managed to pick herself up tentatively from the floor and backed up against a pillar, keenly aware that if she was pushed to the side even a little, she would fall.

"I-I am Princess Elsa. W-who are you?" she stammered, glancing around the tower, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person speaking.

"Haven't heard of me? Well I'll change that right now."

The nightmares began advancing on Elsa. She shrank against the pillar, still praying that they would disappear.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the dark of the night, and the fears that you feel. I am the boogeyman, but you can call me Pitch. And you, princess...well I'm anxious to never see you again."

"S-so then...leave," she said, regaining a bit of strength and hoping that the creatures and their master would leave. Her hopes were dashed at Pitch's sharp bark of laughter.

"Oh believe me, I will. But not before I can make sure you aren't breathing any longer. You see for some reason, you're a threat to my plans, and I can't have that now can I?"

As Pitch talked, the nightmares continued their advance on Elsa. She stood, knowing now that her only chance out of here was to fight. She let her instincts take over, and without warning, aimed a burst of ice at one of the nightmares. Her heart leaped as it dissolved, her hopes soaring. _Maybe I can take them on!_ Too late did she realize, however, that the other nightmare was posed for action. Elsa turned as it charged, and screamed when she jerked and fell backwards. Her hands flailed out, trying to grasp anything. She managed to grab hold of the edge of the tower, but couldn't find the strength to pull herself up. The princess whimpered, then screamed for help. Determined not to look down, she instead looked up. The eyes that she met were just as bad as looking at the ground; they were grey, cold, and unfeeling, sucking out any bit of hope Elsa had left. In a split second though, they were gone, and Elsa was left hanging 300 feet above the ground.

That wasn't the worst part, though.

The worst part was that Elsa's arm was tired, and her fingers were steadily slipping.

Tears filled her eyes as she let out one last desperate scream. Then, she lost her grip and began falling.

…

**Hey guys! So...first fanfic here! I'm pretty happy with it so far, but disappointed in myself because I'm not sure how many times I'll be able to update. I promise to start writing the next part right away!**

**In the meantime, leave me a comment/critique! Tell me what you think of it or what you'd like to happen! Thank you everyone!**


	3. Chapter 2

Jack knew he didn't have much time before the girl would hit the ground. He raced towards her and used his powers to create something along the lines of an ice slide that was covered with a layer of frost, hoping it would soften her fall. The immortal drew up beside her, trying to reassure her; even if she could see him though, the princess was too stunned at the ice slide's appearance to notice anything else. Seeing that it was working, Jack finished off the slide, making sure that it would melt as soon as she slid past. Hundreds of palace servants were gathered around the base of the tower, their mouths agape at the slide of ice and snow that should have no place in the kingdom on a sunny day in June.

"It'll be okay…you'll be fine…" Jack wasn't sure if he was talking to the girl or himself. He knew, though, that it was practically impossible for people to figure out it was him. After all, that's why he wasn't able to be seen, right? People didn't believe he existed; Jack Frost was just a silly myth. The servants would come up with a reasonable explanation, or would dismiss it as a freak incident. Jack looked down at his hands, wondering if it would ever be any different. He frowned, but looked to see if the mysterious girl was okay.

She appeared to be shaken, not even noticing the fussing servants that swarmed her. There were still a few appraising the water that was left in place of the ice slide. His mind wandering, the immortal boy glanced up at the tower.

"Well, I did come here to investigate…and I doubt she only slipped." He flew up, slowly examining the tower and recalling the dark figure that had only vanished moments before. Jack wasn't stupid; he knew that if people like him existed, other mysterious creatures could, too. There could be ghosts, goblins…real stuff of nightmares.

Jack bent down to examine the traces of ice and mysterious black dust on the ground. Surprised at the strange combination, he looked back down at ground level, where the crowd was parting for the king, queen, and another little girl that appeared to be the princess. They rushed around the girl, guiding her and the servants back into the castle.

_Nightmares…_

Well.

There was an idea.

…

"Elsa, are you _sure_ it wasn't your powers?"

The royal family was gathered in the sisters' room, bundling Elsa up in blankets and letting her sip hot tea in between responses.

"Yes, papa…I don't know what happened! There was this voice and these horses…I just fell and I-I don't know…"

"It's okay Elsa, shhhh…" the queen pet the elder sister's head. "Maybe the ice slide was made by Jack Frost!" It was clearly an attempt to draw the girl's attention from her trauma.

"Who's Jack Frost?"

"He's a boy that flies around the world and covers it in frost, ice, and snow!"

Elsa gasped at hearing about someone that had the same abilities as her. Never in her life had she been aware of someone like that; of course she'd heard about trolls and people like that. She insisted upon their nurse reading through their extensive collection of fairytales and mythology every night. She often even spent her days rummaging through the library and flipping through pages and pages of information about strange creatures like trolls, fairies, and elves. In fact, Elsa was practically convinced that mermaids lived in the fjord and there were trolls in the mountains. No matter how fanciful the creatures were however, Elsa had never considered that there were people like her.

Having been successfully steered away from thinking about the ordeal in the bell tower, she eagerly asked, "Momma, was he born with his powers like me? How old is he? Why does no one talk about him? Does he come when it's winter? Is that why there's always snow on the North Mountain?"

"Woah, slow down Elsa," the king chuckled. "Take a breath while you're talking or you'll fall over." The girl smiled and did as her father asked. She was eager to learn more about the strange boy, though. Even Anna was entranced, and scooted next to her sister, her eyes wide and ready to soak in the fairytale she was sure was about to be told.

"Well dear, no one really knows what he really looks like. Actually, not very much is known about him." At that, both the sister's shoulders slumped. "But…he's very mischievous. That's why we think that he's a teenager or your age. Jack is always frosting crops, creating snow days that have the kids stay in from school, making people slip on ice patches, causing cold breezes that blow away papers from even the tightest grip, and making beautiful frost patterns on windows. He travels on the wind, and brings winter to places that are even in the middle of spring. If you're lucky, you might even be able to spot him!"

The girls' eyes sparkled with the fantasy of it all: Anna was excited to hear about another person that could do the magic just like her sister. It meant another friend to play with! Elsa was amazed and hopeful to hear about a person just like her, with her gifts. Maybe he could help her be better at using her powers, or he could take her on adventures around the world and she could help bring winter! Either way, the excitement was too much for both girls, and they promised each other that as soon as winter came, they'd keep their eyes open for the strange boy that they'd never believed in or heard of until now.

When the king and queen left the room, the sisters went to their respective beds, and little Anna, who was tuckered out from the days excitement, fell immediately to sleep. Elsa, however, stayed awake with her eyes wide open.

How amazing would it me to meet someone like her? Maybe her powers could get stronger and she could use them for good, instead of just for fun. Maybe then she would've been brave enough to take on those creepy horses and the voice… The princess shuddered, trying to push the thoughts from her mind. She rolled over and crawled out of bed, walking quietly to the window seat. She looked out onto Arendelle, wishing that it was winter already. She could imagine the snow-covered mountain tops and frost covering the window panes and grass. Her imagination carried her to the wintery Arendelle, and she could feel the cold nipping at her cheeks and see the snowflakes falling all around her. Elsa touched the window pane in front of her, creating a little wave of frost that spanned out about a foot from where she touched it, and she smiled.

Suddenly feeling very tired, the princess lay down on the seat, and fell fast asleep, her mind filled with snowflakes and a smiling boy that flew all around her creating a flurry of magical snow. The last thing she recalled seeing before she closed her eyes was that frost had formed at the top of the window in an image of a boy…frost she was vaguely sure she hadn't caused.

…

The king and the queen of Arendelle closed their daughters' bedroom door behind them, letting the chattering voices fade.

"Darling, do you think it was a good idea telling Elsa about that fairytale? I don't want her having false hope."

The queen sighed; she didn't believe in the tale either, but she felt like it was necessary. "I just don't want our daughter growing up to feel like she's alone. You say that if we tell everyone about her powers, she'll be called a freak by the citizens. I don't want her to think that about herself either."

The king paused, thinking about it. He loved his daughter, and wanted her to grow up into a confident ruler like he knew she could be, and he wanted Elsa to be happy and comfortable with his powers. He just didn't know how to help. He sighed, defeated.

"I suppose you're right."

…..

Jack had heard everything. Call him a stalker, but Jack was curious about this little princess and what her story was. He knew that the ice fragments he had found in the tower could've just been his doing, but the black dust was a little harder to explain.

That being said, he wasn't quite sure _why _he was still hanging around. This was something for the Guardians to handle, not him. Jack surreptitiously smiled at the thought of having an excuse to freeze Bunny's tail again. The temptation was almost strong enough to drag him away from the girl's window and call the winds to take him home, but then he heard it:

"Elsa, are you _sure _it wasn't your powers?"

Powers? How could this little girl, a _child_, be burdened with powers? What kind of powers anyway? Could she have been the cause of what he had found in the tower?

Only way to find out was to stick around.

He leaned next to the glass, pressing his ear as close as he could so he could hear everything.

"Yes, papa…I don't know what happened! There was this voice and these horses…I just fell and I-I don't know…"

"It's okay Elsa, shhhh… Maybe the ice slide was made by Jack Frost!"

"Who's Jack Frost?"

The immortal in question startled at hearing his name. It had been so long since he had heard someone mention his name.

Jack watched as the little princesses curled up together, listening to their mother talking about him. Despite their minimal knowledge, Jack grinned at the fact that the queen had pegged him so well.

Soon after, the king and queen left their girls to go to sleep. Jack couldn't help but feel dissatisfied that he hadn't learned more of what happened. However, he _had_ caught what Elsa had said at the beginning: _There was a voice and mysterious horses._ That was an interesting development; something that clearly wasn't caused by the girl alone. Her parents seemed to not really pay attention to those details, and focused on the ice slide. Jack, on the other hand, was more interested in finding details he didn't know already. Still (though he was reluctant to admit it), the Guardians definitely needed to be involved in all of this. Clearly, the princess was involved in something bigger than herself.

A movement in the room caught his eye. It was Elsa, and she was getting out of bed. Jack quickly flew up, looking through the window in a way that mostly concealed him but allowed him to view the young princess.

She sat at the windowsill, gazing dreamily out at the landscape. Jack briefly wondered what powers she had, and what had caused her to be a part of the day's earlier fiasco. He was almost positive that she hadn't purposely caused it, but it was blatantly obvious that her life was in danger, and Jack had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who was behind it. Though he believed that the Nightmare King was just a myth, or a minor threat if he was real, there was a niggling suspicion in the back of his mind, telling him that it wasn't the case anymore.

He watched as Elsa slowly placed a finger on the windowsill, and he nearly fell when he saw the frost lazily swirl out from the spot in intricate shapes.

This little fragile-looking girl had his powers? Had she been chosen by the Man in the Moon like he was? That wouldn't explain how she was born with the powers, though. As far as he knew, no one had been just born with the moon's powers. Jack's head swam with the new information that had been given to him by such a simple action like a touch. He wanted to fly down and talk to her; after all, she probably believed in him, after the way she had listened to her mother's tale. But as she curled up on the window seat, Jack settled for giving a little message back, and touched the glass from where he hovered. He saw her eyes flicker up to his frost message before closing. Satisfied for the time being, the young immortal flew off with the wind into the night.

….

Pitch snarled as he watched Jack Frost fly away from the troublesome princess' window. He had been so close from getting rid of a problematic figure. The Nightmare King had known that it was best to take out the girl while she was still young and vulnerable. If he waited too long and she managed to find someone to help her with her powers, she'd be a big threat to his plans if the precious Guardians found out about her and "recruited" her or something of the sort. Then that Jack Frost had to come along and ruin the entire thing. Even worse: he had decided to get nosy and do some investigating. Now he was aware of the girl and no doubt would be keeping tabs on her. Pitch's plan had been foiled by a mere whim of fate.

_Why did that stupid boy have to show up?_

A nightmare appeared, drawn by his master's agitation. He stroked the specter absent-mindedly, thinking about what else he could do to ensure that the downfall of the Guardians went as planned.

At least the girl hadn't fully seen him. A glimpse wasn't enough for her to remember him by. That meant that he could always take the direct approach… He chuckled.

"After all…" he trailed, mounting the nightmare, "...the only way to get a job right is to do it yourself."

With that, the Nightmare King flew off into the night, but not before touching the future queen's window, leaving a large crack through the boy that had been etched in frost only moments ago.

…..

**Yay new update! This is actually really fun to make, even though inspiration comes at really annoying times… I also have no idea what the next chapter is going to be about, so that should be a surprise for all of us...hahaha**

**By the way, if you ever catch any grammar mistakes or spelling errors, feel free to tell me and I can fix them! I don't always have time to proofread, so the help is appreciated!**

**NOTE TO ALL MY FRIENDS READING:**

**I miss you all so much already, and it's barely even been a day! Love youuuu!**

**INSPIRATION FOR THE WINDOWPANE FROST IDEA:**

**Nabees2 on tumblr (her Jelsa graphics and gifs are GORGEOUS!)**

**FOREVER MY FAVORITE JELSA PLAYLIST:**

**love you to pieces by vidia on 8tracks **


End file.
